


blódþigen

by DreamyRequiem



Series: Blodam [2]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Drabble Series, M/M, Violence Warning, blood warning, vampire&vampire hunter au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyRequiem/pseuds/DreamyRequiem
Summary: Shadows gather in the day and scatter in the night.----Drabble series set in the Blodam universe.





	1. Xian Du

**Author's Note:**

> Beta`d by my friend Laura!
> 
> These drabbles are not written in chronological order.

**01: program**

Every since Jude's accident in Duval, Ludger insisted that he didn't donate blood to the Donor's Guild. He said it was because Jude got woozy and collapsed too often--that the doctors said he had a minor case of Anemia and he should be careful from then on not to get hurt.

Jude was not an idiot.

He was a doctor--a rather young doctor, yes, but a doctor none the less. He knew that whatever it was that was making Ludger jumpy on Jude's woozy days and the Blood Donation days for the Donor program had nothing to do with Anemia.

Jude just wished he knew what exactly it was.

(He didn't even consider the most obvious conclusion.)

* * *

**02: hunter**

The vampire screeched in Ludger's face. Ludger responded by spinning his blades and ripping into one of the female vampire's arms. There was another screech, but this time it was due to the pain from his blades. He bared his teeth in a smile at the vampire as he spun around and switched his blades with his guns and jabbed them in the vampire's gut, firing.

His wrists jarred due to the impact but he took a step back as the dying beast shrieked. Blackened blood was splattered across his forearms and chest. Messy, he thought, as he switched weapons again with his hammer. He really needed to finish this vampire off, before she managed to get her hands on another person. Two dead and a third turned--He definitely had to put a stop to this rampage.

Dragging his heel along the ground, his hammer met the vampire's ribs, sending her flying into a wall. The vampire coughed blood on the ground as she slumped, her blackened blood pooling on the ground around her. Ludger returned his guns to his hands and aimed at her chest and head before firing.

Good. She was definitely dead now. Ludger flipped open his GHS and started on his quick report to the nearest station. They'll need to help finish cleaning up--Mainly because they'd already finished with the two bodies and calming the newly turned teen. Poor kid.

Ludger paused at the thought, staring down at the woman before him.

How old was she? How many centuries had she lived before she snapped and went on her killing spree? The questions spun around in his head because--because he needed to know. For Jude.

If he could find out why vampires snapped, maybe Ludger could stop that from happening to Jude, if he could never find a way to return Jude's humanity to him.

All he knew for sure was that, as a hunter, he didn't want to kill Jude.

* * *

**03: state**

According to the old stories, the Auj Oule region of Rieze Maxia had once been a nation founded by a tribe of vampires. In turn, the stories also say that the tribe had been led by an Ancient--one of the few that was recorded heavily in all of the old stories. Usually said stories only held scant information about the Ancients.

Though those old stories were why Ludger was currently in Xian Du, along with dragging his fiancée out on vacation. He and Jude hadn't gone on any vacations since that mess in Duval. Granted, that was because Ludger had been trying not to let Jude out in the daylight out of fear of Jude figuring out the truth about why Ludger had been acting 'off' since Duval.

But Ludger's reluctance to leave Trigleph had been worrying Jude. What else would be better to calm him down that a quick vacation to a place to where he could potentially research the Ancients.

Of course, Ludger had centered all their plans around night time activities so that Jude wouldn't catch on--Though, knowing him, Jude was probably going to go out at some point during the day. Ludger would just have to cross his fingers that Jude wouldn't figure it out.

Considering the bright side, Ludger had found more than just the old stories. Apparently, an Ancient had been in the city of Xian Du some time in the past couple years. Sure that made it hard to track them down but...A woman with long hair and red eyes? That's not going to be too hard.

One day, he'd find them, but for now?

For now he'd rest for a few more days before returning to his quest. It's time to head out with Jude.

* * *

**04: improper**

"Ludger!" Jude laughed as Ludger kissed his jawline. "Stop...!"

The older man laughed a little in response. "You sure?" He asked as he pecked a few more light kisses along Jude's jaw.

Jude pressed his forehead against Ludger's with a bright smile. "Oh, I don't know about the kissing. I could do without all of the tickling, though, you know."

Ludger laughed before stealing a kiss. Jude stopped him from pulling back by pressing into the kiss. It was...wonderful, if he was honest.

This vacation had been a good idea.

A cat call from nearby made them jerk away from each other, both of them flushing red as they realized a group of people had appeared in the hardly used plaza. It seemed they were just pausing through, but…

* * *

**05: bulletin**

"Seriously? I'm near the end of my vacation. Can't this wait until then?"

"I'm afraid not. The bulletin has already been set out on this vampire. You're the nearest hunter that we have to take care of it."

"What about the other agents usually stationed in this city?"

"Unfortunately, they're out on a mission to track down an Ancient."

"...Is that so? Alright, I'll take care of the vampire."

An Ancient...If they can focus on the search than perhaps they can capture that Ancient.

* * *

**06: eye**

Ludger stared at Jude's eyes. They had always been of an amber shade--beyond words for Ludger to describe besides mesmerizing. Yet Jude's eyes had only gotten more, pun intended, eye catching since the accident. They gleamed and glittered and normally this was fine.

It was when his pupils slitted and he seemed ready to tear apart whatever had made him angry. The thought of Jude getting to the point where he wanted to hurt people scared Ludger. It just...wasn't in Jude's character to do it.

But today, Jude's eyes were just glittering with joy. Probably because of the news Ludger had just given him.

"A vacation? Really?" Jude placed on hand on Ludger's and the older man quirked a grin as he said yes. "It's...been a long time since we went out, you know. I'm just surprised. Are you sure you won't end up busy with work?"

He laughed. "I already checked up with the Hunter Agents there--They haven't had any problems for a couple of months. Besides, if anything does come up, those hunters can take care of it."

Jude gave him a suspicious look for a moment before it cleared up and he leaned forward to beak Ludger's lip with a quick kiss. "I'm glad. You've been really tense lately. I've been worried about you." And then he smiled.

Ludger lit up at the sight. It'd been so long since he'd seen that smile instead of that half smile that Jude would give him since Duval. Had that really been just because Jude was worried about him?

* * *

**07: blip**

"Alright." Ludger pressed a finger to his headset. "The target has left behind two victims. One of them shows signs of turning--They need to be transported to the nearest facility. We also need to take care of the other."

The other victim, whom was clearly dead.

He sighed. He'd been too slow to accept the mission: If he had just said yes than perhaps these two victims wouldn't be dead and turned. Regardless, he'd have to get ready for the next part.

Ludger took a breath. "Do you have the coordinates of the last place they were seen?"

The agent on the other end said slowly, "Hit that alley to your left. The scanner shows the tracker we managed to get on the vampire earlier heading that way."

Nodding, Ludger headed down that alleyway. He needed to finish this quickly so he can return to Jude's side, back on his vacation.

* * *

**08: hideous**

Ludger stood to the side as the nurses fussed over the turned victim, handing the girl a glass of blood. It was likely donated blood--but it clearly was making the teen uncomfortable. He could hardly blame her considering she likely didn't have any memories of her turning.

He stepped forward. As the hunter agent that had been sent on the hunt, it was his responsibility to inform the teen what she had to do from now on.

The girl looked up at him, her expression sad. "Who...are you?" She asked as she nursed the glass of blood in her hands.

"Ludger Will Kresnik. I was the one who found you and your...friend?"

She flinched and looked down at her glass. Ah, so maybe more than a friend. "She was...that was our sixth month anniversary." The teen whispered, her eyes glassy with tears.

Ludger's gaze softened. "I'm sorry for your loss. I'm...mainly here to inform you that you will need to register within the month."

"Register?" Her expression darkened. "Because I'm a monster now?" She glared into the blood glass.

He shook his head. "No. You're only a monster if you let yourself become one. And that is entirely up to you." Ludger tilted his head. "One of the hunters here in Xian Du will contact you and your family later. And...you should finish that glass."

Ludger could feel the teen's stare on his back as he turned away and left. That...was one of the reason he never told Jude about his turning. He never wanted Jude to look at him with that same expression.

* * *

**09: pitch**

Jude wondered what Ludger was trying to do here. He'd put his hands over Jude's eyes and said that Jude needed to keep his eyes closed until he said to open them. Then he'd lead Jude outside and on and on up some stairs and into an elevator. Ludger hadn't removed his hands the entire time.

Ludger stopped right at that moment and leaned next to Jude's ear. "You can open your eyes now."

As he opened his eyes and Ludger pulled his hands away, Jude blinked again. All he could see were the faint shape of objects--furniture and other things he suspected. "It's pitch black in here, Ludger. I can barely see anything."

There was a chuckle by his ear. "More than I can see." And then Ludger snapped and it was like someone had removed the curtains of a dark room in the middle of the day.

Xian Du's night Spirit Lights shone over what was revealed to be a balcony. Above them, the moon and stars twinkled, barely shading any light on them--no more than what the spirit lights did. The view was...gorgeous. It was a times like these that Jude was glad he wasn't afraid of heights.

"What in the world, Ludger." Jude laughed, leaning back against his fiancée’s chest. "What is this?"

Ludger hugged him. "A dinner. We've done so many other things that I thought we'd do something different today."

Jude twisted around so he could kiss the older man. "I love it. Thank you." Ludger laughed and kissed him back.

* * *

**10: glory**

"Ludger?"

The hunter agent started, looking up at Jude. His eyes glimmered with concern and Ludger forced a smile at the younger. Of course Jude would show up to try and comfort him.

"Hey, Jude," Ludger said, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Jude shook his head. "I was already awake...what happened with your hunt?"

So he already knew about his hunt, huh? Ludger supposed it would've been obvious when Jude woke up and Ludger wasn't there---not even with a note.

"I got the target, but not before they killed two people and turned another." He stared at his hands. "Even though I know I can't save everyone, it doesn't change the fact that I should've been able to save at least one of those people."

His fiancée sat next to him with a deep sigh. "I know you realize you can't save everyone but...It's not your fault either if you can't. If it's anyone's fault it's the one who killed them to begin with." His hand slipped into Ludger's and gave a comforting squeeze.

"...Heh." Ludger leaned his head on Jude's shoulder. "...Thank you, Jude. You always manage to cheer me up, somehow." Yet he still wanted to be able to save everyone, just like he'd always thought Julius did.


	2. Kanbalar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta'd by my friend laura!
> 
> closest ur gonna get to christmas chapter for this fic

**11: luck**

They were lucky they had gotten out of that in one piece.

That didn't change the fact that Jude was deeply shaken by the entire experience: It was one thing to be in the middle of a battlefield fighting monsters and another to be in a party while people are dying left and right.

Ludger had one arm around him, trying to keep him warm in the cold air of Kanbalar. Perhaps it was just his fear and shock, but Jude could barely feel the cool air biting at his skin.

Jude wished that they'd gone home, even in the blizzard, because that had been awful. The festival might've been nice, but the murder party? Not so much nice as it was horrifying.

(A part of Jude wondered if that strange man Alvin had made it out okay, even if he had made him uneasy.)

* * *

**12: ink**

The pen for the guest book exploded all over Jude's hand.

Even as Jude let out a sharp hiss of pain and shock, Ludger was there whipping the ink off and apologizing to the attendant for it. He pulled Jude away, smiling and waving people off.

"It's burned." Jude's voice was distressed. That was ink. Why would it burn his hand?

Ludger shook his head. "You burned your hand earlier, remember? The ink probably just aggravated it."

Jude opened his mouth to argue but close it again. Had he burned his hand? He can't remember. If Ludger said he had, than he probably had--and then forgot about it in favor of other things.

"...Right, right. Sorry, I freaked out."

Ludger laughed and kissed him before murmuring that it was all alright.

* * *

**13: massacre**

Three people lay dead in the study.

All of them dead by a vampire's bite. Jude shuddered against Ludger's side. Had there been a vampire in here? Surprising--most of the people here were against them.

Why would someone who seemed to support that line of thought invite a vampire into the home? Unless...they had no idea the person in question was a vampire.

All Jude knew was that three people were dead and if they were unlucky, Ludger would be once more dragged into a mission despite his status of being off.

Sometimes, Jude really hated Ludger's job.

* * *

**14: hope**

"Of course I'm fine."

Ludger stared at where Alvin--Alfred Vint Svent, former son of an old Elympian noble family--had vanished. The same person who'd taken Jude's life from him. What had he wanted from his fiancé? Ludger wanted to storm after, arrest him, and throw him to Spirius, but Jude was more important right now.

"Are you sure?" Ludger asked, putting both his hands on either of Jude's shoulders. Jude seemed confused by his concern.

Jude nodded as he repeated his assurance. Ludger let out a deep breath and hugged Jude. The younger man squawked as he was pressed into the hug but Ludger honestly didn't care. What if Alvin had decided to take Jude away?

Luger didn't want to think about what would've happened in such a case.

He wanted to go on--to tell Jude that without him, all of Ludger's hopes for the future would be dash, and maybe he would finally admit to the secret he'd been holding onto tightly--when a scream echoed off the walls.

* * *

**15: blizzard**

They'd decided to go by Kanbalar briefly on their way home from Xian Du. It'd be an innocent choice: Surely nothing bad could happen on a quick visit to the capital of Rieze Maxia, right?

Wrong.

Because as soon as they got settled into the Inn, a blizzard started up and locked everyone inside their homes. Which, of course, including Jude and Ludger.

To Jude's surprise, Ludger seemed pleased by this. Jude wondered if it had something to do with the fact that they'd had hardly any time in Xian Du together, thanks to sudden mission Ludger had been dragged into half way through.

Either way, they were now standing in their arte protected and warmed balcony as they watched the snow crystals form along the edges of the arte shield. Jude leaned against Ludger as he watched the snowy winds: He might not be happy about the blizzard but it was definitely beautiful.

* * *

**16: group**

Ludger fingered the invitation in his hands. Both he and Jude were bundled up for the evening--a party for the elite. And, apparently, Ludger and his fiancé counted as 'elite'.

(Damn his father to the hottest hells.)

Either way, Jude seemed happy to be here. That was good: Jude didn't get to go out much back in Trigleph because of the sun. In Kanbalar, during a blizzard? No sun--just the Spirit Arte lights.

If Jude was happy than he could handle this crowded party.

Even if he could already taste his dislike of the people that're likely going to be at this party. After all, he was very well acquitted with these type of people in Elympios: He doubted they were very different in Rieze Maxia.

* * *

**17: gate**

The festival was meant to last for a week, as was the blizzard that raged around them.

It didn't stop people from coming and going, though Jude questioned whether that was a good idea or not.

"They're vampires," One of the people Jude was with said sagely as he nodded, "You know how they are. The cold never bothers them--one of the perks of technically being dead."

"One of the only ones!" Another joked. The others laughed.

Jude pursed his lips and bid goodbye to the group before stopping to watch the gates of the mansion. As he did, he wondered--did any of the vampires that traveled to Kanbalar come to this party?

Or were they somewhere else entirely? Jude wouldn’t be surprised if they weren’t here. It didn’t really seem to be a vampire friendly environment. If he was one…well, he wouldn’t want to be here either. Spirits, he didn’t want to be here now.

Maybe he should go find Ludger and they can leave through that gates he’d been watching only minutes earlier.

* * *

**18: sticky**

The conversation with Alvin, even if it was making him uneasy, was peaceful. Better than the mocking conversations others had, where they insulted vampires for merely being vampires.

Jude supposed he knew that it was because vampires and humans used to be at war at all times with one another, but things are better now. Why continue a pointless hatred? He didn't understand it.

But when Alvin's speech petered off, Jude frowned. The man didn't seem the type of person to suddenly stop talking for no reason.

Then Alvin was sticking something to his forehead.

"Have a good night, kid." And Alvin walked off with a wave. Confused, he pulled the paper off and found it was a sticky note--with a GHS number on it. How strange.

 

He heard Ludger calling him so he turned his attention to his concerned fiancé. "Are you okay?" Jude asked, baffled by Ludger's concern.

"...Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

* * *

**19: profound**

"Pretty rude, huh?"

Jude started as an older man appeared at his elbow. He had a wide grin and if Jude didn't know better, he'd think that he had fangs. Regardless, the man seemed far too happy to actually find their comments rude.

"...I suppose so. Is there anything you needed...?"

The man brought a hand to his chest. "I can't just come and start up a conversation? How cruel. Naw, I don't need anything. Name's Alvin."

He hadn't asked for his name.

"...Jude Mathis." Jude warily introduced himself. Why did this guy set him on edge? Something about him made Jude...uneasy.

Alvin chuckled. "Nice to meet you, Jude. I hope you're having the time of your life." His smile seemed unnatural wide, as if he'd said profound or amusing.

Why did Jude have a bad taste in his mouth?

* * *

**20: ornamental**

Apparently the blizzard heralded the beginning of a festival: The Festival of Lunar, which was the start of the winter season. Ludger could hardly tell the difference, as Kanbalar seemed terribly cold all the time.

Regardless, Ludger quickly came to like the festival. He and Jude ended up helping set up the ornaments and other decorations in the main hall of the hotel and ended up under some mistletoe--which, even in Rieze Maxia, held the tradition of kissing under it.

Jude had laughed and kissed him right in front of everyone.

While the people had cheered them with grins, Ludger couldn't help the sharp ping of sorrow as he felt Jude's fangs pressed against his lips.

Sorrow he knew he couldn't ever escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> order of this is: 15-20-16-12-17-19-18-14-13-11
> 
> Note about the ink: I was going to write this into the story but the way ludger and jude's convo went it didn't work? But anyway. the ink is basically weaponized against vampires so the reason it hurt jude was because of the whole 'being a vampire but not knowing that' thing.


	3. Fennmont

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta`d by my friend laura!

**21: boutique**

Jude squinted at Ludger. The older man was jumpy and anxious since they had decided to stop by Fennmont on their ship ride back to Trigleph. He wasn't quite sure why he had been acting like this, only that Ludger had just seemed to get more anxious as time went on. He hadn't been too bad before they left Xian Du but...

Now, he was almost over bearing.

He'd hoped to try and help his fiancé calm down by going out to a store near the harbor. It was a small place, with all sorts and types of accessories sorted in different bins and lining the walls. Jude figured he could pick out something for an old friend--He hadn't seen in her in a long while, but he was almost sure Leia would love something.

Ludger didn't seem to realize Jude's intentions. That was good and a little annoying--Good, because at least Ludger wouldn't get any more anxious over it but also annoying because why did Ludger have to be so oblivious sometimes?

"Hey, Ludger?" Jude lifted a hairpin with a pretty flower attached to it. Leia did like flower themed stuff... "Any ideas on what to get my friend?"

His fiancé blinked once and then leaned in to look at everything. "I don't know...," He said, "I don't know much about her besides what you've told me. What're some of the things you think she'd like?"

Jude showed him the flower accessory in his hand. "She likes flower accessories like these--But she also doesn't like accessories getting in her way. So...probably a hair thing or a necklace? Anything else would probably get in the way of her hands or feet..."

"Alright. I'll go find some things, then." Ludger touched Jude's shoulder before he disappeared further into the store. He seemed to have relaxed, but--Jude wasn't going to hold his breath that he was truly relaxed.

It'd take them getting back to Trigleph, Jude thought, before Ludger truly relaxed again.

* * *

**22: delicate**

Jude's current state was even more delicate than in Xian Du. It had been fine then, for a little while. But then they'd gone to that party in Kanbalar just a few days before his vacation was over. That mess had given Ludger a couple more day off, which would cover their trip home but--Ludger wished that they had just left Xian Du instead of going to that party.

Something there, besides the deaths, had seemed to have shaken Jude. Because of that Ludger felt worried for his fiancé, more than he'd been since that first month after Jude's turning. He wished he knew something about what had happened but well. For now he'd just have to watch over Jude.

It was a good thing they were in Fennmont. The spirit clime of eternal night meant that Jude would feel fine even during the 'day' there.

Actually, Ludger wondered if Jude would notice that. He knew that Jude had earned his doctorate at the medical school there. Talim, if he remembered the name of the school right. Maybe stopping by there might help Jude's current state.

Maybe it wouldn't. But Ludger had to try: He sure as hell didn't want to lose Jude because of something that had happened at a stupid party.

* * *

**23: corruption**

"'The reason Fennmont is no longer the seat of the capital is because of corruption in King Nachtigal's court'...What exactly does that mean?" Ludger peered down at the plaque in front of the former Orda Palace. It was the only one, that held a brief history of Rashugal's former capital.

Jude smiled lightly at Ludger's comment. "Apparently, one of the nobles had been sheltering a family member who had become a vampire. This same family member had been feeding on members of the community and once this was found out, people rioted. When King Gaius took over, he declared Orda would still be a government building but that the new capital would be in Kanbalar."

He remembered when the soldiers had come into town--It'd been shortly before he graduated from Talim, with the men walking in with swords and spears and other weapons held high. There were even a few vampiric warriors among them, their crimson tabards making them stick out from the black and golds of King Gaius' men.

It had been a scary time, back then. Without thinking, he held Ludger's hand. The older man jolted and looked down at him, tensing up with concern. Jude ignored it and let out a deep sigh: Sometimes, he could remember that time way too vividly. He should probably actually talk to someone about that but--until then, being with Ludger was enough.

"Want to go check out the library in the palace, then?" Ludger asked, clearly trying to change the subject from the past. Jude smiled a bit and nodded: He needed to get his mind off the past anyway.

* * *

**24: lonely**

Ludger was always with Jude.

Before their vacation, Jude always had some time away from Ludger, either at work or during the time Ludger was at work and Jude was awake. He had never felt lonely, even when he was alone.

Ironically, Jude felt lonely now that Ludger was with him always. His fiance's worry and concern over Jude had left the doctor wishing to be alone--because it felt like he was already. Ludger was so busy worrying that he didn't even notice Jude's loneliness. Nor did he notice any of Jude's attempts at getting Ludger back to normal.

It was Kanbalar, when Jude started feeling alone. As if Ludger didn't seem to understand how he felt or how he was--and Jude didn't know what to think about that. They'd been engaged for so long and known each ther for even longer--why would he only now feel as if Ludger didn't understand?

(Something has changed, a voice he ignored hissed in his ears, Ludger has changed or maybe you have. Maybe now you're a monster and you don't want to see it--so you let Ludger continue to hide it from you.)

(Maybe you saw the monster that turned you into one and you don't even know it.)

Jude wanted to go home.

* * *

**25: blush**

"Jude?" A young woman paused as he and Ludger passed her. Hearing his name, Jude stopped and turned to the speaker. The young woman turned to face him properly. he smiled. "It is you! It's been years since I've seen you--How have you been?"

He smiled. He hadn't seen Prinn since he had graduated. Judging by her outfit, she had chosen to work at Talim' hospital instead of somewhere else--or she might've been hired on as a TA for the medical courses at Talim. He could ask but--well, he still needed to reply didn't he? "I've been fine--I'm even engaged." He punctuated that by grabbing Ludger's hand. "What about you?"

Prinn laughed lightly. "I see. I'm glad the years have been kind for you. I've been well--I got a job at Talim Hospital as a nurse and have been working there ever since. Still single, however." She glanced to Ludger with a head tilt, still smiling. "Not that I'm complaining--nor am I surprised you found someone for you. There was no shortage of girls and boys wanting to date you, Jude."

Jude waved a hand with a chuckle. "Well, Ludger's the only one for me." He leaned up and kissed his fiancé on the cheek. Ludger flushed a deep red and Jude smiled. It'd been a long time since Ludger had flushed like that.

"Now, Jude, there's no need in teasing your fiancé," Prinn said with a smile, "But I should be going now--I hope you enjoy your time in Fennmont, Jude. Goodbye!"

* * *

**26: song**

Unlike most big cities, Fennmont didn't have a lot of street performers. Those that were around hung around the port, where people from outside Fennmont where more likely to see them. Jude had gotten more used to street performers while living in Trigleph--there were far more around there than in any other city he had lived in. Fennmont hadn't had a lot due to regulation while his hometown of Leronde had just...not had a big enough population for that.

That had nothing to do with the current situation, for all that they were in Fennmont. Because Ludger was enjoying a song being sung in one of the native languages of Auj Oule. It wasn't anything Jude hadn't heard before--but he knew Ludger had not hear anything like it before.

Maybe he should teach Ludger Leronde's native language. He might like it, with the tilting and lilting tones one needed to have to speak it properly. Leia had once said you had to sing it to speak it--and Jude agreed with that one hundred percent.

He let out a sigh and leaned on Ludger's shoulder. Jude can do that later, when they get back to Trigleph. It would be something to do, besides just talking about their individual days. Besides, they were about to leave. Why not let Ludger enjoy this?

* * *

**27: curtains**

Jude closed the curtains to block out the light of the Lumen Trees. Ludger wondered if they got brighter during the day and dimmed during the night--he was tempted to ask his fiancé but the younger man seemed distracted. By what, Ludger didn't know, yet...he had a suspicion. It might be wrong so he'd have to ask...

"Hey, Jude?" Ludger asked. "Are you alright? You've been...kinda weird all day. Is something up?" Of course, he'd be fine when they ran into that Nurse Jude knew but--the rest of the time he'd been acting off. It just enforced his worry for his fiancé.

Said fiancé jolted at Ludger's question. "No, no. I--I should be asking you that, you moron." Jude turned to look at him, expression grim. "You've been so fussy and touchy since we got here. As if I'm going to snap and attack someone or something! Do you really think I'd do something like that?"

He's hurt, Ludger thought. Hurt by actions Ludger didn't realize he'd been doing nor did he realize Jude had noticed those actions. That's what he got for assuming Jude wouldn't notice it, dammit.

The comment about him expecting Jude to snap and hurt someone was too close to home. "That's not it, Jude--I. After the party in Kanbalar, with those people...I've been worried about your safety. What if you get hurt or worse when I'm not around?" Like before, when you were turned--!

Ludger closed his eyes. "I'm...just worried about you, okay?" Jude just looked away from him, and a contemplative silence fell over them. Ludger wondered what he had to say to help with Jude's thought but he had no idea what to do.

How was he supposed to tell Jude he was scared of losing him to a vampiric haze, without telling him that he'd been turned?

* * *

**28: popular**

Ludger leaned forward on his hands as he watched Jude move around the sorry excuse of a kitchen in their hotel room. They'd just gotten back from their visit to Orda Palace and the younger man had seemed to be in good spirits after running into that nurse girl. Ludger wondered exactly what she was to him--and also wondered about that comment she had made about 'no shortage of girls and boys wanting to date you, Jude'.

"So who was that girl?" Ludger asked innocently.

Jude looked up from the food he'd begun preparing. "Prinn? She was just a classmate and coworker of mine, before I moved to Elympios. Why?"

Ludger grinned. "Well, you know...apparently you were a popular play boy. After all, you apparently had people chasing after you when you were still in school." He drawled with a lilt.

He went a brilliant red and leaned back from Ludger and closer to his food. "Ludger seriously? I wasn't--Yeah, people did like me but half of them just wanted my notes and stuff for classes. Prinn was one of the only ones who actually wanted to be friends with me--" Jude went quiet.

Huh. Ludger watched Jude with a frown. That was more than he'd ever heard about Jude's time in Talim. He never spoke of it, hardly acknowledged that past, and Ludger always wondered why. Now, he wondered if it had something to do with the people that had tried to be 'friends' with Jude during that time.

Now he jut felt bad for teasing Jude.

* * *

**29: brick**

Jude picked up one of the books on the table. It was big and heavy and thick and Jude was sure it'd break someone's skull if you hit someone with it. Not that he was going to do that. If anything, Jude was going to return it to its place on the shelf. Better it be out of the way and not on a table where it could be knocked off onto someone's poor foot.

Of course, he needed to know the title of the book so...Hm? 'A Study on Vampires and Vampiric Nature...'? That was a very basic title for a book, Jude mused. And just _A_ study? It must have been an extensive one, if it was a brick thick book like this.

...He hesitated at the shelves. Jude had been thinking since the party that he needed to learn about vampires. He knew the basics but who didn't know those? Jude was supposed to be a doctor, supposed to know these things. Yet he had never learned or studied any of it.

(His heart clenched in his chest, sputtering, because he knew why, somehow, he had never studied it up. Because Jude was afraid that it would break his own disillusionment.)

Jude took the book with him.

* * *

**30: periodic**

The bell rang above them. Ludger looked up and then towards the port where their ship back to Elympios. He sighed and then leaned down and kissed Jude's cheek. "Time to head home, huh?" He muttered to the younger man. "You can give Rollo some kisses when we get back."

Jude snorted and Ludger laughed. He understood the reaction: Jude was allergic to cats and while it was minor he probably shouldn't be kissing cats. His health was more important and Ludger can just give their cat the kisses Rollo deserved. Either way, Jude seemed to be in a better mood than the night before. Not that Ludger could blame him for that--treating Jude like he was made of glass seemed to just make the younger man tense.

Ludger wondered if that was why Jude had been so tense, why he had seemed to so delicate.

The bell went off again and Ludger sighed. "Well, as much as I want to keep listening to this singer, we should probably go, huh?" Go home, which left him soaring. He'd feel so much better once they were back in Elympian lands. There may be more hunters but there were less deaths from vampires there.

Easier to protect Jude, Ludger thought as he held his fiancé's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, 2 years ago: i'll update soon!
> 
> me, 2018: hahahaha i'm such a liar.

**Author's Note:**

> The order, in case you didn't get it, was 1, 6, 3, 9, 4, 5, 7, 2, 8, 10.
> 
> Each set of drabbles will be based on a specific town! This one is Xian Du (obviously) but if you want to see a specific town or city in one of the other sets, just suggest it! I already have Trigleph planned for one of the other sets.
> 
> If you have any questions head over to my tumblr ( [here](http://dreamerdarkrequiem.tumblr.com/) ) And i'll answer them!


End file.
